This invention relates to devices for cleaning surfaces.
Cleaning devices such as typical vacuum cleaners, rely upon motors of sufficient size to produce a large inflow of air through the vacuum cleaner head to create adequate pickup of dirt. Revolving brushes are utilized to loosen lint to be drawn into the vacuum head, but few other techniques are utilized to reduce the required power and improve dirt pickup.